Kim Possible
' Kim Possible '''is a teenage Heroine/Huntress/Vigilante member of Team Possible, and the teams namesake. She travels across the world on missions from her website, but at the same time maintains a good relationship with various law enforcement's and even military agencies, like Global Justice. Though she has chosen to usually avoid missions involving Grimm, but has been trained to fight them including having her Aura awakened. Appearance Kim is a teenage girl with large bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind was in the likeness of a heart. When in her mission outfit she wears a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, green cargo pants, a utility belt, and black shoes. Personality Kim is a confident, brave, strong, and sharp teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto, "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright, positive, and cheerful and she has a kind and caring heart that compels her to help others and to put their well-being above her own, although she can be arrogant at times, and can be jealous when people appear to do things better than she herself can. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes give her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high, or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm. Biography Early Life Kim Possible was an ordinary young girl leading an ordinary life. By her preteen years she was wishing to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website: ' ', under the slogan, 'I can do anything' to advertise her services. Soon after her site went live Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble and was trying to contact a different group of heroes, 'Team Impossible', but because of a typing error he contacted ' ' instead of ' .' After the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, including governments and royalty, as a matter of daily activity. This led to a long and successful career as a teenaged heroine and a success rate which only added to her fame. Kim usually avoids missions involving Grimm but had been trained to fight by taking combat classes, including having her Aura awakened and Semblance. She is on good terms with various law enforcement, government, and military agencies. For the most part, her schoolmates are aware of her work but don't do anything about it unless it somehow affects them directly. At school, Kim is one of the most popular kids, the head of her cheer-leading squad and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre. GrimmFall Kim along with her partner and childhood best friend Ron Stoppable, traveled to the city of GrimmFall by airship to assist with the earthquake, unknown to her was caused by Drago Bludvist. During the travel there she would lecture Ron that GrimmFall was not a bad place despite it's name. As it's just another city, as well as one home to famous Huntresses and Hunters at that. When they arrived in GrimmFall they landed in the neighborhood of the Uno family, where Ron pointed out the massive hole where the Uno family home once stood to Kim. She would than make her way into underground and come upon the battle between Hego and Drago, and witnessed the end of it as well as Drago's escape. She would later be among those present in the office of Phil Ken Sebben, where he thanked those present in the room who helped save Nigel Uno, Abigail Lincoln, and Wallabee Beatles, from Drago. As well as asked them for more information pertaining to the attack. When the Yeti Skips explained that Drago was a human inside a rock body, and explained how it was possible, Kim expressed her surprise that such a thing was possible. GrimmFall: Hail Crom During the Crom crisis and the blizzard that hit Middleton in the middle of summer as result of it, Kim would welcome Ron and Rufus as they arrived to her house. When Ron asked what was up with the freaky weather outside she would explain that word going around about a evil god causing trouble all over the world. When Ron complained about them missing out the action, Kim explained that this was above her pay ground and while she might be all for adventuring and helping people. Anything that attracts the attention of groups like the Justice Friends and Global Justice she believes is best left to them, and is the kinda of danger she promised her father she wouldn't get involved in. Kim would than tell Ron about Global Justice having asked Wade for any information about Drakken and Shego from the last week, and that Shego is apparently missing having disappeared while she and Drakken were in the Bermuda Triangle. She also told Ron about the reward Drakken was offering for anyone that could find Shego, and shot down the idea of taking it up when Ron brought up the possibility. Their conversation would than be interrupted by Shego now Crom Cruach Harvester of the Night crashing through her living room windows. She didn't realize it was Shego at first but when she spoke while not understanding the language she was speaking in, she immediately recognized Shego's voice. Kim would than defend herself against the attacking Shego, but found herself outmatched with Shego being stronger and faster than ever before, with Kim having a terrible feeling that Shego was even only playing with her. Their short clash would end with Kim captured and spirited away back to Avalon and Crom. Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon Relationships Friends 'Wade -''' 'Ron Stoppable -' 'Rufus -' Enemies 'Shego -' 'Dr. Drakken -' 'Crom Cruach -' Quotes Background Information Kim Possible is the title protagonist for the animated series Kim Possible Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans